<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>领悟 by thatsaltruism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155774">领悟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsaltruism/pseuds/thatsaltruism'>thatsaltruism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Primal Fear (1996)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsaltruism/pseuds/thatsaltruism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他的嘴唇贴在浑浊肮脏的镜面上，眼睛一瞬不瞬地直视着镜子的另一端，像逼迫着什么，直至泪光涨满了虹膜，平滑的固体上氤起白色的雾，他才不甘地站起身。<br/>“看看我。”他望着镜面映出的自己，低声说，“再看看我。”</p><p>原作后续衍生，混乱的双重人格水仙<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Stampler/Martin Vail, Roy/Aaron Stampler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>领悟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>情节的发展乃至角色的性格都可能缺乏逻辑性，不那么符合原作和事实，甚至是不那么正常……更多的是表达个人偏好（比如我一直觉得律师颇为虚伪，所以将他塑造得很委顿），见谅orz</p><p>部分想法源自特德-姜《领悟》，翁贝托-埃科《玫瑰的名字》和电影《致命ID》</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的嘴唇贴在浑浊肮脏的镜面上，眼睛一瞬不瞬地直视着镜子的另一端，像逼迫着什么，直至泪光涨满了虹膜，平滑的固体上氤起白色的雾，他才不甘地站起身。<br/>
“看看我。”他望着镜面映出的自己，低声说，“再看看我。”</p><p>病房里惨白的灯光残酷地逼出他眼下那片皮肤底部网状的血管颜色，浅色的发投射出柔和的阴影，半明半暗地掩住了大半的情绪。心理医生不安地调整了一下坐姿，小心地注视着艾伦咽下片剂，以及他被投落在墙壁上吞咽的影子，晃动出荒诞的幅度。空气里有一丝劣质的甜味，说不清是被打破的葡萄糖蒸腾在空气里还是药片上融化了的糖衣的味道。皱着眉辨别了一会儿药片的艾伦此刻抬起头，索然却无辜地看着她：“有、有点酸。”<br/>
是葡萄糖的味道——莫莉-阿灵顿摇了摇头，把有些涣散的注意力集中到面前的年轻人身上。她深吸了一口气，无暇去抗拒那种不健康的氛围里可能悬浮着的不洁，小心地说：“斯坦普勒先生，我很感激你愿意见我。”<br/>
“医、医生，您、您也救了我的命。我愿意为您做任、任何事。”艾伦的诚恳缺乏破绽，他垂着眼睑，睫毛比发色更浅一些，柔软地掩住了眼睛。<br/>
“那么，我想你不介意我问你一些和……病情有关的问题，”莫莉审慎地说，“你知道，这对我的研究会很有帮助，医院也许可我在一定的范围内与你讨论你的问题。”她小心地加上限定的词语，却几乎贪婪地捕捉着艾伦脸上任何一丝情绪的变化。<br/>
“当然。”他回答。莫莉注意到他摆放在膝头的手，修长而洁净的十指灵巧地纠缠在一起，令她联想到缠结在一起的白蛇。她沉默了片刻，柔声问：“你曾提起过的那些症状，晕眩，失去记忆，它们是不是很久没有再出现了？”<br/>
“是…是的。”艾伦看起来有些不自然地将手捏紧，头垂得更低了些，“我在这里过得很好。”<br/>
莫莉的语气温和而平淡，某种程度上带着宽慰人心的效用：“很高兴听你这么说。”掩饰地，她手中的笔在笔记本上画出无意义的线条。在深吸一口气后，她才抛出下一个问题：“你有考虑过离开医院后的生活吗，斯坦普勒先生？你看，你只需要在这里观察三十天，如果没有问题的话就可以离开。我想，有关机构会关注你的后续，只要你愿意，你可以过一种很平静的生活。”<br/>
艾伦的神情并未因此有任何多余的波动。他的紧张和不安恰如其分，紧绷的嘴角和小心翼翼的眼神都令莫莉产生一种不自觉的怜悯，她抿了下嘴唇，几乎是无意识地将音色放得更缓了一些：“不用担心，如果你需要帮助，也可以联系我。”<br/>
她停顿了片刻，直到男孩轻微地点了点头，才接着说：“那么，是不是可以这样说，你准备过一种和过去完全不同的生活？”<br/>
“是、是的，我想、想。我想找一、一份工作，尽快回归到日、日常生活里。”艾伦似乎放下了一部分戒备，回答道。<br/>
莫莉深吸了一口气，她低下头，目光浮在笔记本上，极力掩饰着声音里的紧张：“我是不是可以做一个推测：有没有这样一种可能，我们可以认为——你的另一部分人格，他已经不存在了？”<br/>
“不存在了？”毫无停顿的，艾伦低声重复了一遍，他似乎没有跟上自己即时的反应，嘴唇茫然地动了动。几乎在同时，他用力摇了摇头：“我、我不知道。”<br/>
“好的，没有问题，”莫莉本能地向后靠了靠，关上了摆在膝头的录音笔，“这——这只是一个猜测，艾伦，我不想困扰你——”<br/>
“不，不你没有。”他的语气几乎是困惑的，但音调仍保持着腼腆的礼节，“我只是……”他看起来费力地找一个恰当的词语，最终却陷入了令人不安的沉默里。<br/>
莫莉担忧地看着他，片刻后她站起来，说无意义的、道别的句子。<br/>
“再见，阿灵顿医生。”艾伦抬起头，无辜地看着她。</p><p>心理医生抿了口咖啡，豆子煮过了头，有些微微发酸。在她细心咂摸滋味的时候，坐在桌子那头的律师已不耐地倾身，未出口的问题却被对方的目光打断了。<br/>
“威尔先生，”莫莉望着对方，欲言又止地停顿了片刻才拾起话头，“自从你向我透露了你所说的真相后，我就申请看望了斯坦普勒先生。我从两个层面上回答你想要知道的答案，第一，从病理上，你的推理有实现的可能，但前提是我接触到的是真正的那个艾伦，只有在这种情况下我们才有可能否定掉罗伊的存在。而这一点我难以确定，他在我面前没有破绽。”她抬起手阻止对方试图说话的动作，“第二，从案件本身，你所掌握的证据都是你的记忆，这样的说辞本就无法说服检方，甚至说服我，因此你打赢这个案子是不会更改的事实。我不明白你在试图证实什么？”<br/>
“……我追求一种无瑕疵的东西。”马丁-威尔接过她递过来的咖啡，圆滑地说，“或者说，我不希望自己基于被欺骗获得了这个结果。”<br/>
“让我做一个类比，”她抬起眼，几乎有些尖刻地说，“你希望是你拯救了这个男孩，而不是他自己。与其说你这种——顽固，是出于对道德的遵守，不如说是维护自己作为一个施救者的尊严。”<br/>
马丁勉强地笑了笑：“在和律师谈论问题时，用比喻代替推理是不明智的，你知道我会指出这在逻辑上是不一样的。”<br/>
“我不知道。”她生硬地回答，终于露出一些担忧，“你的想法……事实上，我认为你需要一段时间和你熟悉的医生沟通，我认为你这种想法几乎是，病态的。”<br/>
“我不喜欢被欺骗的感觉，我想这是人之常情。”马丁举杯，“医生，我们实际上都处在同一个悖论里，我们只是试图一起找到真相。”他靠近一些，嘴角露出一丝狡黠的笑：“莫莉，我相信这个案例的研究意义本身对你而言也足够诱人了。”<br/>
莫莉无言地注视着他，咖啡的灼热透过薄薄的瓷胎烫痛了她的手指，潜意识里某种东西让她觉得自己触及的是某种危险的东西，因而生发了抗拒。可这个真正令她拒绝的理由却始终无法聚拢成形，和微苦的液体一起，随着吞咽的动作消失在了喉咙深处。<br/>
“我无权做这种诱导，”终于，她说，“在没有许可的情况下，我是不被允许做这样的尝试的。”<br/>
“职业道德，新的借口。”律师干笑一声，他摇了摇头，眼下是一片黯淡的颜色。莫莉敏感地报以一个讥笑：“艾伦是你无法睡好的原因吗？”她放下手中的瓷杯，发出刺耳的声音，“还是瑞纳小姐？”<br/>
“我们不需要这么剑拔弩张，”马丁有些尴尬地将手做出向下压的动作，“这不是你和我的矛盾，不是吗？”<br/>
莫莉轻声叹了口气：“让我重复一遍你的想法，你认为罗伊能否存在取决于艾伦是否承认他的存在。但这个前提，马丁，它未必存在。”<br/>
律师嗤笑：“我们没有理由不做一个赌博。”他停顿了片刻，悠哉地将手一摊：“更何况，假如这个前提真的不存在，你的行为又谈何违规呢？”<br/>
心理医生低垂了头，并未作声。</p><p>莫莉握着门把手，却迟迟没有转动它并推门走进病房，她感觉得到手心里洇湿的汗，却不知道那是因一种什么情绪而产生的。隔着玻璃，她看得见艾伦的背影，在晨光里，他看起来几乎带着易碎的脆弱，在他似乎察觉到了什么要转过身的时候，莫莉颤抖了一下，向后退了退。<br/>
她做不到。没由来的，恐惧的，怎样都好，她隐约觉得自己是在试探一颗埋在海底的炸弹，在摸索一座沉睡的火山，将要面对无法面对的事物。慌乱间她抬起头，却对上了艾伦的目光。因为遥远，她并未辨别出那双眼睛里沉淀着的蓝，但那目光有种金属的质地，是冰凉而尖锐的。莫莉咽了下喉咙，尽可能掩饰住自己的不安，推开了门。<br/>
“嗨，”她勉强地说，“这些天怎么样，斯坦普勒先生？”<br/>
“哦，医、医生，我很好。”他舔了下嘴唇，莫莉注意到他嘴角有一个细小的伤口。她状若无睹地坐下，温声问：“介意我继续上次的问题吗？”<br/>
“我、我想没、没有关系。”艾伦的态度有些保留，但他靠在病床上，露出一个小心翼翼的笑容。<br/>
莫莉沉吟了一会儿：“我们曾谈到……黑影，你记得这种状况是什么时候开始出现的吗？”<br/>
“有、有一段时间了。”艾伦回答，他有些茫然地揉了下眼角，视线渺茫地落在某一处。莫莉鼓励地笑了笑，他惊跳了一下，回过神似地说：“我、我不太记得确、确切的时间了，但确实已经有一、一些年了。”<br/>
“我能否做一个猜测，从你来到主教身边时起？”<br/>
“也许。”他偏了下头，无所谓地回答。<br/>
“你知道，斯坦普勒先生——人在一些，特定的情况下会产生应激反应，触发某种自我保护的机制。或者，直白一些，你会做出一些反应来克服你所处的困难环境。”<br/>
“啊。”他空洞地发出一个单音节，像一片行将消融的雪花，令人对一切尝试都感到徒劳。<br/>
“但在你脱离了某一种威胁的时候，也许，我并不是绝对地认为这是一种必然，你会认为，这种保护没有必要了，再也没有什么会令你害怕。”莫莉觉得什么阻止她说完这个句子，她的口腔发干，一种生锈的痛牵动了喉咙。然而艾伦并未给予她太多反映，他抬起指尖，小心翼翼地触了一下嘴角的疤痕，并不意外地注视着那部分皮肤在痂破裂后沾到的血迹，然后将它含在唇间。<br/>
莫莉沉闷地叹了口气，她从护工手里接过装满水的纸杯，希冀这些动作能打发掉一部分时间。他们的对白缺乏进展，莫莉不合时宜地想起了圣埃克絮佩里笔下那座用于加热早餐的活火山，并为此露出一点笑意。<br/>
“事实上，我想，艾伦。”谈话的末尾，莫莉整理着面前的笔记，不知为何突兀地说，“虽然这不合规定，但我觉得保持你目前的状态，对你离开医院也是有利的。”语调轻松，却未能掩饰住一丝立刻被她所意识到的威胁之意。莫莉几乎是惊恐地站起来，仓促地向沉默得近乎于阴郁的病人道别。而这一次，他并未作声。</p><p>马丁冷淡地注视着心理医生。她显然有种难以抑制的慌乱，但他并不是慌乱的诱因。律师深谙这一点，因而他只是好整以暇地抿了口煮好的咖啡，用一种刻意的散漫打破了寂静：“你不应该说那句话。”<br/>
“我注意到你非常不愿意承认罗伊的存在。”莫莉指出，她疲倦地合上面前的资料，“假如你愿意让我做精神分析的话，我想你的心态实际上已经，”她抿了下唇，试着找一个恰当的字眼，“——扭曲了。你对艾伦这个人格存在有一种，近乎偏执的情绪。”<br/>
马丁未作声，他将手中的杯子放在桌上，脸上是一种执拗的表情。<br/>
莫莉说：“我将结束和你的合作，威尔先生。”<br/>
“你不应该用艾伦，威胁罗伊。”他一字一顿地说，“那样只会得到新的谎言。”<br/>
“我们讨论的前提是我一直在和艾伦对话——”<br/>
“你有没有尝试过在劣质的画纸上不断用油画颜料叠加颜色？它们会越来越浑浊，最后变成无法被覆盖的一大团肮脏的颜色。”律师置若罔闻地打断了她，他的眼神有些飘忽不定，嘴唇边却浮上一个笃定的笑，“他就是一张劣质的画纸，过多的谎言会把他变成一块污点，我不希望那样。”<br/>
“我们的合作关系应该结束了，威尔先生。我不会再研究这个议题，现在我不得不请你离开。”莫莉深吸了一口气，终于回答。她说话时的喉音带着一丝难以掩饰的颤抖，却并未动摇她措辞的坚定。然而在目送男人拎着大衣离去时，莫莉控制不住地开口：“其实你有没有想过——”<br/>
对上那双望向自己的眼睛时，声音被掐灭在她的喉咙里。她自嘲地笑了声，将桌面上的材料扫进了抽屉里：“再见，威尔先生。”</p><p>那抹刀刃一样的微笑。<br/>
马丁-威尔望向穿着病号服的年轻人时，也听见了自己向引路的护工致谢的声音，它听起来心虚而缥缈，随时都会被空气里潜伏着的不确定撕扯成碎片。可他的耳廓里涌满了海浪的潮声，蜂鸣的回音，流沙的低吟，没有一点东西支撑着他成竹在胸地说完一个笃定的句子。<br/>
“罗伊，你好。”他说。<br/>
倚在床头的罗伊漫不经心地将手指往额角抬了抬，做出过时的问候动作：“好啊，威尔先生。”<br/>
他耸了下肩，拍了拍身旁空着的床垫，示意律师坐下：“是那个女人终于厌倦了我，还是你终于原谅了我？”<br/>
罗伊的声音像煮热的沙粒，带着灼人的粗粝。律师在轻微的眩晕里将视线缓慢地落在罗伊的脸上，他看起来像一枚生锈的风铃，令人毛骨悚然地碰撞出玲珑的音色，马丁的喉部迟疑地动了动，终于回答：“罗伊、罗伊，听我说。他不需要你了。”<br/>
“谁不需要我了？那个永远都好像没哭干净的艾伦吗？”罗伊恶意地笑了，他靠近时微热的呼吸落在马丁的颈部。律师避无可避的目光落在他袒露于条纹病号服裤脚下的那一部分足踝上，青少年时的伶仃被继承到这双成年人的足踝，尖锐的骨节将脆弱的皮肤顶出半透明的白色。<br/>
“你喜欢艾伦。那个弱小的，没有主意的孩子，”罗伊端详着律师颈部的皮肤，年龄在上面留下些微痕迹，被整齐的衬衫领口反衬出一种明显的衰老，“那个结结巴巴地对我说，他没有办法的家伙。”<br/>
“你喜欢拯救他们，心安理得地聆听他的感谢，听他说：您救了我的命。”他的手突然攥紧律师肩部的西装，逐渐用力成一种不健康的苍白，“然后你告诉我，他不需要我了？”<br/>
“是他不需要我了，还是你需要他？”他的呼吸这样近，马丁短促地做了一次深呼吸，将自己的身体抽离得远些。<br/>
他忍着一种怪异的痛苦低下头。如果此刻他能望着罗伊的脸，会发觉深重的绝望将原本饱满的面孔勒出吊诡的痉挛，几乎是扭曲的。然而他并没有，只是将手心反复地在腿部的布料上擦拭，仿佛那上面满是冷汗。<br/>
“你想让他含着你吗？”他突然问。那双唇不知何时被浸出一点怪异的酡红，沾湿的唾液反射出灯色和天光，令律师几乎无法将目光从它们上移开。<br/>
“命令他，令他用颤抖的手指解开你挺括的西装裤纽扣，他冰凉的手会刺激你的老二，可他没得选择。”罗伊的手指像柔软的蛇，顺着律师的腰部游走，缓慢地攀附在胯部。律师低垂着头，被迫去看那双手淫靡而堂皇的动作，描摹出一个无力的凸起。他说时话的声音是轻柔而缺乏情绪的，如同在宣告或召唤某种东西，如同那双手的抚摸一样，乏力而兴味索然，却带着精确的挑逗。<br/>
律师几乎是用力地去推开那双手，他踉跄着坐到莫莉曾落座的那张椅子上，喃喃地咒骂着脏话，目光却飘忽着无法落定到某一个实处。<br/>
“你在想像。”罗伊大笑起来，他向后仰去，单薄的脊背撞在冰冷的床架上，摇晃出巨大的声音，“你可以忘记掉，否则就只能永远回忆那个婊子。收起你不必要的优越感，威、威尔先、先生。”他语气里纯熟的磕绊刺痛了本不成形的东西，律师如被烫痛了一样抬起头，失神地望着那双毫无笑意的眼睛。<br/>
“可是根本就没有艾伦。”他第二次说。<br/>
马丁忘了自己是怎么离开的。</p><p>水渍沾湿了他前额的头发，被风干后留下不适的凉。盥洗室的灯光是种肮脏的白色，因为酷烈的对比使他的颧骨下有瘦削带出的阴影。他的手指小心翼翼地触到镜面，描摹或者摸索，缓缓地顺着自己的面孔在不洁的镜面上留下模糊的指痕。<br/>
“没有什么再能令你害怕。”他低喃。</p><p>已经是第四周，马丁低下头，在台历上小心地标上一个红色的墨水点。<br/>
“你其实不必再去，”坐在办公桌对面的珍妮特耸了下肩，“太过于执着这件事对你并没有好处。”<br/>
“我明白——只是我需要去面对一些可能。”他揉了下眼角，显然这段时间他并未休息好，眼下留着一片淡淡的阴霾。<br/>
“我本来只是想告诉你我的新职位，但，”珍妮特有些担忧地看着他，“你希望我和你一起去吗？”<br/>
“我不认为他看到你会有帮助。”马丁站起身，好笑地把车钥匙抛给她。“好了，我希望你送我一程。我这些天睡得不太好。”<br/>
开门送咖啡的汤米正听到这一句，揶揄地说：“看得出来。”<br/>
金发的女人示意他自行去探视，自己则在走廊尽头的长椅上坐下。她挥了挥手中的烟，轻笑道：“再往里走我便不被允许。”她的语调轻松，带着一种令马丁祈羡的释然。他咽了下喉咙，迟疑地循着记忆走去。<br/>
那病房是空的。<br/>
马丁伸手推开门，床头柜上放着摊开的笔记本，室内萦绕着一丝经久不散的甜味。他忍不住出声唤问：“有人在吗？”<br/>
“这里。”靠近门的的盥洗室里传来回答。<br/>
他走过去。水滴从锈蚀的管口落下，砸出沉闷的声响。背对着自己的病人俯在洗手台前，肩胛处的布料被拱出一片突兀的弧度，白炽灯光顺着他低垂的脖颈流下，却汇入马丁看不清的晦暗里。晦暗里，是谙熟的嗓音用陌生的冷峻低语。<br/>
“我在听罗森念数百年前守贫派与罗马教廷的论战时，却觉得他融合了那里面提及的所有的恶，包括淫欲和奢侈。只有宰杀无辜的人才能更快地杀死他，让宁静降临在这个世界中。”<br/>
“刀锋这样快，割下套着珠宝的、曾抚摸过他身体的肥胖肿胀的手指，切开长着绒毛、曾与瘦削脊背相贴的胸腔。血的颜色最纯洁，像他一样孱弱，又可以暴烈。可这纯洁中最令我畏惧的是草率。我过于草率地对待他的纯洁了。”<br/>
“我在那一刻觉得我们第一次融为了一体，我就是他，他就是我。”他遽然抬起头，马丁在镜中看到他年轻的面容，不知为何觉得他说出的句子都像是呕吐出来的，带着内脏的热量。<br/>
“罗伊。”马丁低声唤他，“我最后一次来看你，下周你就可以离开了。”他将原本虚掩的盥洗间的门推开，装作一切如常地走到病床前，试图用自己的轻描淡写打动他。<br/>
马丁的视线落在摊开的笔记本上，那里面夹着一张被揉皱又展开的信纸，好奇未能阻止他将它拾起，那是莫莉-阿灵顿的笔迹，字迹被摩擦得模糊，马丁读着折痕附近的一行字：“……有这样的可能，不是艾伦否定了罗伊，而是罗伊否定了艾伦。”他的视线混沌而漂浮的，游移着看到最末：“这种出于个人目的而对你人格的逼迫，严格地说是不符合道德标准的。我很抱歉对你作出的、怀有目的的尝试，也希望你能够向马丁-威尔先生指出这一点。”<br/>
“他是我存在的条件，而非原因。我他妈想了一天又一天，终于在你们轮番拷问我的时候想明白了。我就是他，他就是我，割裂任何一部分都是错的。”仿佛他正望着律师，罗伊轻声说。这样的音量未必能令对方听见，却被咬得清晰。<br/>
“不错，我欺骗了他。我从未否认过我愚弄了他，让他像一只陀螺一样被我鞭打着旋转。因只有我可以做到，只有我！但直到我走进这所医院的那一刻，我都认为我拥抱了没用的、虚弱的艾伦，我把你埋进我的骨头里，我们共享了一切。”他自嘲地笑着，声音变得了无牵系。他摊开掌心，露出那片破碎的输液瓶的玻璃残片，罔顾它们在掌心留下的疤痕。一丝若有若无的葡萄糖的甜沾在伤口处，令血液有芬芳却廉价的气味。<br/>
他缓慢地抬起了眼。灯光下，他审慎地端详着自己的面孔，却一刻也不愿将视线移开。终于，他对不存在的听众说：“可我未听见你。妈的，我像是给一张纸涂颜色，把葡萄糖装进这该死的玻璃瓶子里灌进血管里，像是把我自己灌进你在身体里。可你空空荡荡的，你不存在了。”他的下巴轻微地扭曲了一下，嘴角撕扯出一个笑。<br/>
终于，他说：“那这他妈的有什么意义。”<br/>
马丁的脑海里响着嘈杂的声音，混乱而饱胀，无法分辨那些断续地飘入他耳膜里的声音。他望着衬在信纸下的那行字，踉跄了一步，试图走到背对着他的病人、曾经的客户身旁。<br/>
碎裂的、尖锐的玻璃被笃定地切入脆弱的颈部，成形的谎言，扭曲的真实都曾在那里成形，而此刻则喷溅出网状的血。被切断的气管无法振动出清浅而柔润的音色，而只能空洞地发出嘶哑的擦音。可那张面孔如此平静，几乎是马丁记忆中最初的无辜，他空出的那只手徒劳地去擦拭面前镜面上的血渍，暴露出那因过于用力而近乎有重量的目光。<br/>
他并未看站到身后的律师，而是专注到入神地看着自己。马丁却可辨别出他喃喃的唇语，他说：“——所以，我领悟了。”</p><p>他手中的笔记本落在地上，被淌下的血沾污，却并未浸透那行字：为自己辩护吧，威尔先生。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>